Ibrahim Mahdy Achmed Zeidan
| place_of_birth = Sorman, Libya | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Libya | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 761 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ibrahim Mahdy Achmed Zeidan is a citizen of Libya, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Zeidan's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 761. The Department of Defense reports that Zeidan was born on November 6, 1976, in Sorman, Libya. Ibrahim Mahdi Achmed Zeidan was captured in Afghanistan in July 2002 and was transferred to Jordan on November 2, 2007. Combatant Status Review Zeidan was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: detainees ARB|Set_11_1145-1178.pdf#29}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Ibrahim Mahdy Achmed Zeidan's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 29-36 First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ibrahim Mahdy Achmed Zeidan's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 10 November 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention . :#The detainee was arrested for anti-government activities in Jordan before joining his brother in Afghanistan. :#In late 2001, a senior al Qaida associate saw the detainee with a group from Khaldan defending the City of Khowst. :b. Training :#The detainee attended a three-week mandatory military training course in Jordan. The training consisted of marching and some weapons training. :#The detainee received training at al Farouq. :#In late 2000 or early 2001, the detainee took two weeks of training at a series of Egyptian guesthouses. The training included courses on surveillance, counterintelligence, report writing and observation/inspection. :#The detainee received three months of weapons training at the al-Ghuraba Camp in Kabul. :c. Connections/Associations :#One of the detainee's brothers was a member of the Palestinian Liberation Organization. He was killed in 1998 by Jordanian police while trying to illegally cross the Jordanian-Syrian border. :#A few weeks before the 11 September 2001 attacks, a senior al Qaida associate gave the detainee three passports and approximately $300 U.S. Dollars for a class on making fake passports. :#The detainee was once kidnapped by members of an Afghan tribe in Kabul. One of the detainee's brothers arranged money for the detainee's ransom of at least $240,000 U.S. Dollars with the assistance of a senior al Qaida operative. :#The detainee attended the wedding of the sister of a senior al Qaida operative. :d. Detainee Actions and Statements ::The detainee felt that the attacks on America were God's wrath against America for their treatment of Muslims around the world. :e. Other Relevant Data ::A few months before the September 11 attacks, the detainee was told that the United States was on alert for something that was going to happen. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ibrahim Mahdy's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 6 July 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention . :#The detainee was arrested for anti-government activities in Jordan before joining his brother in Afghanistan. :#In late 2001, a senior al Qaida associate saw the detainee with a group from Khaldan defending a city in Afghanistan. :b. Training :#The detainee received training at al Farouq. :#The detainee attended a three-week mandatory military training course in Jordan. The training consisted of marching and some weapons training. :#In late 2000 or early 2001, the detainee took two weeks of training at a series of Egyptian guesthouses. The training included courses on surveillance, counterintelligence, report writing and observation/inspection. :#The detainee received three months of weapons training at the al-Ghuraba Camp in Kabul. :#After weapons training, the detainee attended religious classes in Afghanistan. :c. Connections/Associations :#The detainee has a suspected relationship with an associate of a senior al Qaida operative. :#One of the detainee's brothers was a member of the Palestinian Liberation Organization. He was killed in 1998 by Jordanian police while trying to illegally cross the Jordanian-Syrian border. :#According to a foreign government source, the detainee was once kidnapped by members of an Afghan tribe in Kabul. On of the detainee's brothers arranged money for the detainee's ransom of at least $240,000 U.S. Dollars with the assistance of a senior al Qaida operative. :#The detainee attended the wedding of the sister of a senior al Qaida operative. :#A large number of Mujahedin fighters, particularly Jordanians, and the senior al Qaida operative attended the wedding. :#A few weeks before the 11 September 2001 attacks, a senior al Qaida associate gave the detainee three passports and approximately $300 U.S. Dollars for a class on making fake passports. :d. Intent ::The detainee felt that the attacks on America were God's wrath against America for their treatment of Muslims around the world. :e. Other Relevant Data ::A few months before the September 11 attacks, the detainee was told that the United States was on alert for something that was going to happen. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Guantánamo: The Stories of Three Innocent Jordanians and an Afghan, Just Released Andy Worthington Category:Libyan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Sorman Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released